Perda de Inocência
by HoneyFicwriter
Summary: "Eles sempre brincaram como gato e rato, mas nunca imaginamos que o gato conseguiria realmente pegar aquele rato fujão. Afinal ele sempre quis pegar aquele ratinho inocentemente curioso. [UA] [YAIO] [BOYSLOVE] [SLASH]


**Sinopse:**

Que eles brigam como e gato e rato todos percebem... Aliás, eles se parecem mesmo com eles... Mas nunca imaginamos que o gato por fim conseguiria pegar esse ratinho fujão que somente queria inconscientemente sua atenção.

E o gato, como começou a gostar desse baixinho vai ensina-lo a ter mais consciência... Mesmo que sendo perdendo a sua inocência.

Afinal ele quis pegar aquele ratinho inocentemente curioso.

 **Data:** 27/08/2014 [ONLY]

 **Fandon:** Tom e Jerry (Tom – Jerry)

 **Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Shoujo, Slash, Shounen-Ai, Fluffy, Hentai, Lemon, Shota.

 **Avisos:** Violência, Linguagem impropria, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Sexo, Nudez, Shota.

 **Classificação:** Maiores de dezoito (18) anos.

 **N/A: Apenas a nota que os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a certo alguém que me fez shippar um gato com um rato.**

 **Mas obviamente,** **eu personifiquei os personagens em UA (Universo Alternativo) então por favor, somente os imaginem em forma humana nesta estória, sendo no caso, Tom e Jerry como** **adolescentes.**

 **Conseguiram imaginar? Ótimo! Boa leitura.**

 **PERDA DE INOCÊNCIA**

E lá estavam eles de novo, brigando como gato e rato... E bom, até que eles se pareciam mesmo com eles.

Só porque aquele moleque pouca-sombra foi finalmente aceito em sua casa (pois seus pais enfim acolheram aquele moleque de rua) não quer dizer que aquele rato teria permissão de pegar suas coisas! Roubar, na verdade... Aquele moleque iria pagar, e de um jeito bem caro, pensava Tom... Bom, se ele conseguisse pegar aquele rato miserável em primeiro lugar.

Tom deve estar bem mais do que furioso, pensava Jerry. Só porque ele pegou alguns de seus CDs não precisava desse alvoroço todo, estavam ali em cima da estante, não faria mal pegar emprestado um pouquinho...

Na verdade os dois sabiam que isso era somente uma desculpa para poderem brigar de novo, como se eles precisassem disso, como se eles mesmos gostassem disso.

Até mesmo no ponto de vista de Jerry, ele gostava muito de Tom... E as únicas vezes que poderia realmente "interagir" com ele era somente nessas brigas de gato e rato.

A casa estava uma bagunça porque Tom era realmente muito atrapalhado, enquanto Jerry desviava da mesa e pulava sobre o sofá, Tom batia sobre a mesa e caia sobre ela e claro, tombava no sofá.

Tom não estava particularmente com raiva de Jerry, gostava de fazer essa "brincadeira" com o pequeno moleque, achava tão engraçado a cara de medo dele. Pois ele sabia que Jerry realmente achava que não gostava dele, mesmo sendo o contrário... Mas faze-lo de idiota se machucando pela casa era outra historia!

Por isso Tom nunca fazia questão de realmente pegar Jerry, pois com isso teria de se fazer realmente de malvado e brigar/bater no baixinho e ele, mesmo não admitindo em voz alta, não queria fazer isso. Essas "brincadeiras" já o divertiam o bastante.

Mas hoje.

Hoje seria diferente, pois ao contrário do que de costume, Tom não estava no seu melhor tempo de seu autocontrole. Hoje ele queria mostrar a aquele rato o que ele realmente queria pegar, o que ele realmente queria fazer com ele, desde que encontrou aquela pequena fofura largada na rua (e que antes negava de coração, ter algo por ele, dizia somente acha-lo um rato imundo que entrou em sua casa graças ao seu olho grande curioso).

E também, se sua mente não o estiver o enganando, achava que o ratinho também poderia sentir algo por ele. Pois ele também não era tão idiota de não perceber os olhares constrangidos e tímidos que o pequeno dava para ele, quando tinha coragem de conversa com o outro "civilizadamente".

É. Se ele estiver realmente certo, Jerry queria sim "ser pego" por ele.

E com isso, o fez ir realmente a caçada. O fez realmente despertar "seus instintos felinos" e correr atrás de sua presa como um gato que se prese faria.

Levantando do encosto do sofá onde ele caíra e correu de vez atrás do rato que já terminava de subir as escadas e corria para o seu quarto.

"Quarto... Hn... Bom lugar você escolheu para se esconder Jerry..." Tom pensou com escarnio e correu com um sorriso traiçoeiro atrás do garoto.

"Aqui ele não poderá me pegar! É o meu quarto! E felizmente tem chave... Oh, merda! O que deu nele para poder correr tão rápido agora? Só mais um pouco..." Antes de poder chegar a conseguir fechar a porta Jerry sente a mesma sendo empurrada fortemente e caiu com o impacto sobre o carpete do quarto.

Tom que para não perde a oportunidade, logo se abaixa e prende o Jerry debaixo de si, segurando seus pulsos e imobilizando suas pernas.

"No-nossa! Como... Como ele fez isso?" Jerry pensou surpreso e admitindo estar um pouco corado pela posição que se encontrava.

Tom era sem duvida bem mais alto que ele, e forte também e com um belo corpo, diga-se de passagem, mesmo sendo apenas um adolescente. Ao contrario de Jerry que sendo apenas dois anos mais novo que ele era pequeno e esguio, com uma aparência de uma criança, mesmo não sendo tão pequeno quanto uma.

Jerry estava arfante, assustado e mal conseguia respirar direito. Não por estar necessariamente com medo de Tom, mas por estar gostando de estar tão próximo a ele, seu coração batia muito, muito rápido! Até mais rápido do que quando corria a toda à velocidade para fugir do gato. Aquelas sensações estranhas que ele sentia quando estava perto de Tom e que sempre tentou ignorar estavam mais fortes! Porque ele estava se sentindo desse jeito já que provavelmente iria era levar uma surra agora? Não podia pensar besteiras uma hora dessas!

E Tom? Tom estava... Tom estava no céu! Ao menos ele se sentia assim... Depois de tanto tempo iria realmente tentar fazer "aquilo"! E a situação não podia ser melhor!

Além de estarem sozinhos em casa, o que era bem frequente, Jerry estava até sem forças para protestar! E a cena não podia ser melhor: (até que poderia, mas essa está ótima!) Jerry abaixo de si, com aqueles olhos lindos brilhando em sua direção, (na opinião de Tom), e com aquele corpo esguio e delicado levemente descoberto em sua parte de cima, dando um ar incrivelmente sexy!

"Como ele pode ser tão lindo?!"

Tom sorria bobamente, mas já que sua expressão anterior não estava as melhores acabou se transformando em um sorriso assustador.

Ele queria muito, muito pegar Jerry, nem conseguia dizer o quanto! O achava tão lindo por natureza e sempre o estimou por ser incrivelmente esperto, e agora naquele momento ele poderia mesmo fazer tudo que sempre imaginara!

Não que ele fosse estrupar Jerry, ele nunca iria querer machuca-lo! Mas sua necessidade por isso esta tão grande, que se o baixinho não quiser , seria muito difícil para si mesmo conseguir parar...

\- To... Tom – Finalmente Jerry quebra o silencio assustador – Por... Por Fa-favor...

Ele estava chorando? Mas Tom nem se quer o tocou...

\- Por favor... Tom... Nã... Não me bata! Por favor! Eu... Eu juro que não pego mais suas coisas! Eles estavam ali... E... E eu só queria Ouvir...

\- Eu não vou te bater.

Jerry fica surpreso ao ouvir isso, e para instantaneamente de soluçar.

-... Hn?

\- Você acha que eu me daria esse trabalho todo para te bater por uns meros CD'S?

Tom não resiste e lambe a face de Jerry no lugar onde desceram as lagrimas. Jerry se alarma e ruboriza no mesmo instante com o ato.

\- To... Tom!

\- Oque? Você não sabia que os gatos lambem suas caças antes de comer?

Ele fala maliciosamente na esperança de Jerry entender... Oque não acontece, pois mesmo não admitindo, Jerry não sabe muito dessas "coisas de adultos" e não capta o que Tom quer dizer.

\- Vo... Você vai me comer?!

Jerry fala em verdadeiro pânico, como se fosse possível Tom de devora-lo naquele momento a base dos dentes afiados dele.

Tom suspira desistente.

"É. Parece que indiretas não vão funcionar...".

Então teve uma ideia, ele vai fazer Jerry admitir com seu próprio corpo.

Tom ainda encarando Jerry nos olhos desliza uma das mãos (que antes estava ajudando a segurar o garoto) no abdômen do pequeno, vagarosamente e a seguir adentrando a mesma na camisa do garoto o vendo corar novamente pelo constrangimento.

\- Não Jerry... Eu não seria capaz de acabar com seu corpo dessa forma. Porque aliás, ele pode ser tão útil de várias outras formas para mim... – Ele sorrir maliciosamente, vendo Jerry o encarar em duvida -... Diga-me Jerry... Oque você está sentindo... Quando eu lhe toco assim? – Tom vai deslizando sua mão no tórax alheio, parando em seus mamilos e passando suas mãos apenas ali.

Jerry começa a sentir mais quente ainda, mesmo Tom fazendo coisas sem sentido ele está gostando daquilo.

\- Tom... Hn... Isso é esquisito, pare com isso... Por favor! Se... Se isso é algum tipo de castigo... Eu... Eu... Prometo não lhe atrapalhar mais... Pare! Eu... Eu estou me sentindo estranho!

"Estranho...? Ownt! Isso não poderia ser mais fofo! Ele não sabe..."

\- Só paro se você responder minha pergunta...

\- Eu já disse! Isso me deixa estranho Tom! Eu... Eu estou muito quente! Meu coração está pulando que está doendo até em meu peito! Pare com isso!

Tom não podia ter recebido resposta melhor...

Então ele tira sua mão e dentro da camisa do pequeno...

Jerry se alivia com isso, mas por pouco tempo já que Tom faz é descer sua mão para o seu baixo ventre, começando a massageá-lo por cima da calça, e Jerry pela súbita surpresa do contato que o fez realmente sentir um choque pelo toque, abre a boca em um grito mudo pela sensação...

\- Hhgr! Tom! Ah! To...Tom! O que é isso? Pare agora mesmo!

\- Por quê? – Jerry não pode saber o que é isso... Mas se excitou no mesmo estante pelo contato – Seu corpo está reagindo tão bem com isso... Por que eu deveria parar? – Depois disso, Tom sorrir.

"Um sorriso muito bonito." Jerry pensa, vendo Tom tão bonito daquele jeito, e que de repente volta seu olhar para o corpo acima de si, com aqueles braços musculosos aparte (por Tom ser realmente um forte valentão, mesmo um pouco abobalhado) e sua barriga torneada marcada pela camiseta fina que usava, fez Jerry inconscientemente sentir um choque de prazer fazendo pulsar seu membro que Tom massageava... E Tom percebeu isso, pelos olhos do moreninho que começavam a se dilatar... E o fez começar a desfrouxar os braços de Jerry.

E Jerry mesmo que começando a admitir que estivesse se sentindo bem com isso... Achava aquilo muito esquisito! Como se algo quisesse sair de si! Será que era xixi?

E se Tom quisesse apenas o castiga-lo o fazendo se sentir assim? Uma coisa que ele nunca sentiu.

Isso o fez se alertar se soltar dos pulsos de Tom.

\- EU DISSE PARA PARAR! – Ele falou se levantando e se encostando a cabeceira da cama e tentar normalizar sua respiração... E... Porque seu pipi estava tão duro e grande? Oque Tom fez com ele?

Tom que ainda estava absorto com aquela visão adoravelmente excitante do pequeno arfando e se contorcendo abaixo dele que nem pode reagir com a movimentação momentânea.

\- PORQUE VOCÊ SAIU CARAMBA?! – Ele gritava ainda sentado no chão, ele não queria mostrar o quanto ele estava excitado para o garoto, isso se ele soubesse oque era excitação.

\- EU QUE PERGUNTO! POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ESTAS COISAS ESTRANHAS COMIGO? E aliás, Oque você fez com o meu pênis?! – Jerry falou realmente irritado apontando para sua ereção latente, Tom não tinha o direito de bagunçar o seu corpo!

Tom vendo aquele cara roborizada de raiva e o questionamento inocente de Jerry não evitou pensar de como ele era graciosamente fofo! E sim, ele estava certo, nem ereção ele sabe oque é... Ficou até um pouco orgulhoso por saber que foi por causa dele, mas infelizmente achou aquilo tão engraçado que não resistiu a rir da situação. Jerry não sabia de nada daquelas coisas! Mas ele o ensinaria de bom grado se possível...

\- EI! DO QUE ESTÁ RINDO SEU GATO ENCARDIDO! PODE FAZER MEU PIPI VOLTAR AO NORMAL!

"!" Tom parou de rir imediatamente. Isso era sério? Ele falou isso na inocência? Só pode ser brincadeira! Logo no momento em que o gato perdeu as esperanças e pensou que teria e se aliviar no banheiro novamente o moleque fala uma coisa daquelas e fez até seu membro pulsar nas calças.

Então ele se levantou também, revelando a Jerry sua excitação por debaixo das calças.

\- O... O seu também? – Jerry olhou em questionamento, porque o pipi de Tom estava como o dele? E... Poxa, como o dele é grande!

Tom quase riu novamente pelo questionamento inocente. E Tom bem que quer tirar a inocência deles juntos. (Mesmo Tom não sendo tão inocente assim).

\- É. O meu também... E foi você que fez isso...

-... E... Eu?

\- Sim... E bom, que tal nós "voltarmos ao normal" juntos?

\- Juntos...? – Jerry corou, ele fica muito nervoso quanto está muito próximo de Tom.

\- É. Mas só se você prometer fazer oque eu mandar e não fugir... Se não isso não irá mais sair...

Jerry se assustou. "Nunca sair?!".

\- Você não vai me machucar?! – Perguntou desconfiado.

\- Vou tentar ao máximo não te machucar...

\- Promete?

\- Sim. – Sendo assim Jerry acena de leve com a cabeça.

Tom vai até ele e o guia até a cama e o deita.

\- Por que 'tá me colocando na cama?

\- Ô CARA! 'TÔ TENTANDO TE AJUDAR! DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME QUESTIONAR COMO UM POLICIAL?!

\- 'Táááá... – "Como o Tom fica engraçado estressado!" Jerry rir internamente. – Po... Pode continuar.

\- Ótimo! - Tom não se segura e quando enfim fica por cima de Jerry lhe dá um leve selo nos lábios.

\- Por... Por que fez isso?

\- O... Oque? – Tom se faz de desentendido, rezava para Jerry não saber oque era isso também, mas isso seria já um cumulo! Ele (uma coisa fofa daquela) ser BV?! Não, mas ele arriscou 'né?!

\- O beijo... Mamãe disse que só nós beijamos com pessoas que gostamos...

\- E daí?

-... Você... Gosta de mim...? – Jerry perguntou receioso, e se Tom apenas o quisesse o ajudar por pura caridade? Ele gostava de Tom, era um cara muito legal, mesmo que às vezes ele se sentisse estranho perto desse cara.

-... Sim. Eu gosto. – Tom sussurra envergonhado, ele não queria falar isso agora a ele, já que Jerry mal entendia oque aquilo poderia dizer.

Mas Jerry ao ouvir aquilo se sente tão feliz que não questiona mais nada!

Então Tom realmente é seu amigo! Ele gosta de si! Se sente tão feliz que puxa Tom em sua direção e o abraça fortemente. Fazendo o coração de ambos palpitarem e se aquecerem de uma forma inimaginável!

\- Agora... Deixe-me continuar...

\- Tudo bem! – Jerry sorrir abertamente, agora faria isso sem pestanejar! Já sabendo que Tom cuidaria dele.

\- Por favor... Hn... Tire a roupa.

-... Que?

\- Você está com muita roupa para eu poder "arrumar o seu pipi". Anda logo, que eu vou tirar as minhas também.

\- ...Okay...

Jerry tira suas roupas vagarosamente sendo atentamente observado por Tom, que se Jerry não fosse tão inocente (ainda) notaria a total luxuria dirigida a ele.

Tom quase o devora com os olhos, vendo aquele corpo totalmente nu, e bem mais bonito do que ele antes imaginara e claro direcionado de imediato o olhar para o sexo exposto do garoto.

Depois que Jerry acabou de se despir foi à vez de Tom que tentou com certeza provocar o moreninho, tirando sua roupa vagarosamente e do jeito mais sexual possível (em sua própria percepção), mostrando seu tórax malhado junto com grossas pernas e seu membro grande e rígido.

Jerry mesmo que não percebendo gostou do que via, Tom era muito bonito e não se importava de ficar o olhando assim por mais tempo.

Estando os dois enfim completamente nus, Tom com uma desculpa tentou beijar outra vez Jerry e antes mesmo dele protestar.

\- Será melhor assim Jerry, se eu continuar lhe beijando, será mais fácil e provavelmente você não sentirá dor.

\- O... Okay.

\- Agora abra a boca.

\- Oque isso tem –

\- Quer que eu lhe ajude ou não?!

Então prontamente Jerry abre sua boca devagar ainda se questionado oque o gato faria. E Tom invade sua boca, tocando sua língua com a de Jerry e incentivando o pequeno a imita-lo. O beijo então foi reciproco para ambos, sentindo mais e mais um ao outro.

Depois do beijo Tom olha interrogativo para Jerry, para ver se ele ao menos dessa vez não protesta, e com o mínimo de esperança dele ter gostado.

\- Beijar... Beijar você é bom... – Jerry fala em devaneio, mas rapidamente fecha a boca com as mãos pensando ter falado uma besteira e teve medo de Tom o achar idiota.

\- Em Você também... Mas prometa faze-lo somente comigo okay?! – Tom sorrir bobo, o pequeno é uma graça, até que enfim estava se descobrindo.

\- Okay... – Jerry fala vermelho. "Quer dizer que eu fiz certo? E ele gostou?" – Porque você é o único que eu gosto. – Fala em sussurro muito baixo, mas Tom ouvi e de imediato o sela novamente.

\- Me diga depois o que estiver sentindo... – Tom fala já lambendo os seus lábios.

\- Hn.

Tom desce seu rosto em direção ao corpo nu do garoto e começa a lambê-lo em toda a parte, desde que dava beijos no pescoço do rapaz e depois lábia seus mamilos, mas não se cansava de beijar todas as partes do garoto, talvez para provar bem o seu gosto.

Quando chegou ao seu baixo ventre olhou em direção ao rosto de Jerry e viu seu rosto corado e com uma suplica implícita por mais nos olhos. Jerry queria, mas não sabia pedir o que.

Ergueu-se para encarar Jerry melhor e decidiu experimentar uma coisa um pouco mais explícita do pensara.

\- Jerry... Olha para mim. Gosta do que vê? – Dá-lhe um selo no pescoço – Está gostando do que eu faço?

E nessa hora Tom pressiona seu membro contra o de Jerry e sente uma pequena pulsação vinda do dele seguindo um gemido baixo. Começa a enfergar um ao outro e ouvi esses gemidos repetidamente.

\- Isso é um sim.

De imediato Tom se abaixa em direção ao membro de Jerry, que por sinal estava mais excitado, e começa a lambê-lo.

\- Ah! To... Tom! Ah!

\- Está gostando?

\- É... É... É bom. Hn!

E em seguida Tom começa a dar leve suções no pênis do garoto, que já gemia desinibido.

\- Hrgh! Tom!... Ah!

Tom desce mais um pouco sua língua e vai em direção à entrada de Jerry e começa a lambê-la, e quando ficou molhada o suficiente o penetra com a mesma.

\- Tom! AH! Oque é isso?! Isso é-

Envergonha-se de terminar a frase, porém ainda continua com seus gemidos, porém mais baixos.

\- Estava te preparando ratinho... Ou você quer mesmo que eu te machuque?! – Tom fala quando se afasta - Agora, será minha vez... Relaxe. Talvez doa, mas irei devagar.

Tom se posiciona sobre Jerry e começa a pressionar o seu membro na entrada do garoto e antes que ele protestasse começa a massagear o seu membro, o distraindo.

\- Está queimando Tom!

Tom tentando relaxar mais a entrada do garoto rebola no mesmo para poder abri-lo mais, a sensação foi tão boa por isso que teve de se apoiar na grade da cama para se equilibrar. E pressionou mais um pouco depois conseguindo o preencher completamente.

\- Tooomm! – Jerry fala com uma voz manhosa e com seus olhos fechados, sentindo o pênis de Tom tocar em uma parte sensível de seu ventre.

\- Jerry, você... Você é tão quente!

Tom começa a estocar o pequeno devagar sem muita pressão ou força, delirando pelas sensações que sentia. E com Jerry não era diferente, era tão... Bom... Tom fazer isso com ele. Estranho ainda, mas incrivelmente bom!

Aos poucos Tom vai o estocando com mais força sentindo o interior de Jerry se comprimir, mas antes que isso terminasse teve uma ideia.

Como Jerry era leve conseguiu facilmente o vira-lo de bruços mantendo o contato, ele não queria fazer aquilo tudo de novo para penetra-lo! Jerry se assustou um pouco, mas ao menos não protestou.

\- Empina. Por favor. – Tentou falar sem gemer.

\- Que? – Jerry respondeu horrorizado, "como assim empinar?"

\- Empina a bunda. Vai ser melhor.

Constrangido, mas não querendo parar aquilo (seja lá oque for) que estava gostando tanto e não querendo deixar Tom zangado, logo quando o mesmo admitiu gostar dele... O fez.

\- Isso... – Aquele rato estava o fazendo delirar!

Tom fala com a voz carregada de desejo, apertando a bunda do rapaz e o estocando fortemente de uma vez. Oque fez Jerry soltar um grito pela sensação, que agora estava ficando bem mais do que simplesmente boa.

Tom continuou o estocando forte e prolongado, indo tão firme que a pressão sobre seus corpos estavam tendo um barulho maior que seus gemidos.

\- Jerry... Você ... Você é tão gostoso!

E redobrou a velocidade indo cada vez mais rápido.

\- Isso... Isso é... É...

-Oque? – Tom sorriu maliciosamente.

-... Gos... Gostoso! Eu quero mais Tom!

Ao ouvir isso Tom sentiu seu clímax chegando e começou a estocar com uma velocidade desesperadora.

\- Fala... Fala de novo! – Tom fala em meio aos seus gemidos roucos.

\- Mais forte Tom... Eu... Ah! Você está indo muito... Gostoso!

E com isso em uma estocada com uma pressão forte na entrada de Jerry, os dois enfim se aliviam, gozando fortemente e desabando na cama.

\- Oque está sentindo...?

\- Alivio.

\- Eu também.

\- Tom... – Jerry o cutuca.

\- Hn...

\- Eu quero que me abrace.

Tom sorrir abertamente e fazendo o que o garoto pediu e em seguida beijando sua testa.

\- Oque nós fizemos Tom?

\- Nós perdemos a inocência.

\- Juntos.

-Exato. E eu não quero que você faça isso com ninguém mais.

\- Hn.

Quando estavam quase para dormir Jerry cutuca Tom novamente.

\- Isso não é xixi não 'né?!

 _ **The End**_

 _ **N/A: Por favor, deixem seu comentário. ^^**_

 _ **(E em caso de verem algum erro, por favor, me avisem.**_


End file.
